Motivation
by Crystal DragMura
Summary: The guys need some motivation for soccer, so the ladies decide to pitch in and help them out with their shooting. College AU. NaLu and more couples


Chocolate brown orbs gazed at the ticking device that hung on her classrooms wall, silently counting down how many more seconds that were left in order to leave the shitty place.

_Three..Two..One.._

The loud bell rung throughout Fairy University as students quickly gathered their items before dismissing themselves. Lucy Heartfilia gathered her items into her leather bag as she was the last one remaining inside the class.

As she was about to exit, a certain group entered the vacant area.

"Hey Lucy" Erza greeted as her heels made a clicking sound. In front of her stood her five friends. The blonde smiled as she hugged them all.

"Hi guys. Wanna head somewhere tonight?" Questioned the blonde, as her friends looked at the redhead, knowing that she had something reserved for them tonight. "Actually, I made some reservations to this new restaurant downtown and the guys were taking us."

Lucy nodded in response while Levy gave Erza a little wink- the red head responded by doing the same. A sly look appeared on Lisanna's face as Mira giggled to herself quietly, making Lucy raise a brow.

Before she could ask anything, her phone vibrated, making her pull it out of her bag.

"Who is it?" Asked Levy while she chewed on her lower lip eagerly. Oh how she wanted to fan girl.

"It's Natsu" Lucy replied happily, quickly unlocking her phone to read his message. He was supposed to be flying to Magnolia since it was Bickslow's birthday soon, and he also planned on moving back.

His little blonde girlfriend who's missed him was excited each time they texted one another, missing the him dearly.

Natsu: hey babe

Lucy's heart fluttered as she read the simple text, wanting to see his face already.

'Hey' she replied before focusing her attention on her friends once more. The Strauss sisters gave on another a knowing look before looking at Erza.

"Lucy"

"yes, Erza?" Questioned the blonde, cautious of what was about to happen. Juvia suddenly stepped in, seeing that Erza couldn't proceed. Knowing it would hurt Lucys feelings.

"Gray told me that Natsu wasn't coming back until next year." Juvia saw as how Lucy quietly gasped before pulling out her trusty phone, letting her fingers tap on the device.

'Are you really not coming back until next year?'

As she waited for her boyfriend to reply, her gang pulled her out of the room to go to Erza's.

* * *

"Yeah I'm here already, you damn asshole." Hissed Natsu, as he cocked his head from left to right to spot any sign of his friends. He forgot how crowded the airport could get in Magnolia.

"You're the asshole!" Shouted a voice, not too far away. Natsu spun around to see his childhood friend, Gray Fullbuster with Lisanna. The woman ran up to Natsu to give him a bear hug as he chuckled lightly.

"Hey Lis" she let go as his phone vibrated. He checked the message, raising a brow. Lisanna, deciding to see if it what Lucy, saw that she was correct, until she did a double take.

"Lucy sent that like an hour or two ago, just right after her lectures." Lisanna commented, remembering how Lucy was sad that Natsu didn't reply right away.

"Well, I'm telling her that I'm here" the pinkette responded, about to send the text when suddenly Gray snatched his phone away.

"Oh fuck no. I did not wait here for an hour just for your ass to arrive and get mine whooped by a monster who has planned this surprise for weeks!"

"Gray's right, Natsu. We all had to lie to her, saying how you would arrive next year"

"why?!" Natsu retorted, wanting to see his beloved already. The youngest Strauss smacked the idiot upside the head.

"Natsu, today's April 1rst."

"So, who cares?" Gray and Lisanna both face-palmed at the clueless male. "Is April Fools day, you dumbfuck" the raven haired male hissed. "You guys, let's go before Jellal gets mad at you Gray. Aren't you supposed to be practicing tonight?"

Gray stopped in his tracks as Natsu and Lisanna looked at him in a questioning manner "Fuck! Let's go!" Gray realized that soccer practice was tonight since he was part of Fairy Universities best Boys soccer team. When you miss practice, they see how many minutes you've missed and uses that number for the number of laps you take with Jellal on your back.

"Fuck everything."

~(::)~

"Erza, I don't think I like this idea.." Lucy murmured as she fixed the lining of her blood red lacy thong. "Nonsense Lucy, just live a bit" Erza replied, fixing her hair into a high ponytail.

"How did we even get into this mess?" Groaned Levy, pulling up her stockings as her blush never left her face. "Well we need to give the guys some motivation for tonight's practice." Replied Mira

"and this is what they call motivation?" Lucy responded, feeling uncomfortable.

"It'll be fine, lets head out!" Juvia cheered, wanting to feel her beloved Boyfriends eyes check out her slender body. The blunette dragged out Levy and Lucy into the open gym with the male soccer players in sight.

"Come on guys, focus!" Shouted Jellal as the men started taking turns shooting into the goal, the majority failing miserably. "Go go go!" Sweat was running off of each and every one of their foreheads as they ran a lap before shooting before running again.

"Okay, let's have a small break" he announced, making everyone thank the gods before drinking water. The redheaded monster strutted her way towards her lover, seeing he took his small towel to wipe the line of sweat of his forehead.

His eyes slowly made its way towards Erza before turning cherry red. "E-Erza! What's going on?! Do you need some pants?!" The scarlet smiled sweetly as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Im fine." He looked at his team, seeing they were checking out his girlfriend, making him glare at them all.

"Fernandez got a nice girl" one player commented. Erza smirked at Jellal, as he was about to burst. "Thank you" she replied, before taking him by the shoulders.

"Natsu should be here soon, right?"

He checked his phone, seeing it was already seven o'clock.

"Yeah, Who's bringing him anyways?" Erza shook her head. "Well there wasn't much yelling from Gajeel or Laxus.." Hinted Erza

"Gray" Jellal spoke, noticing how some of his top players weren't causing a commotion. "So anyways, can you explain why..?" His eyes trailed towards her body as she only laughed at her boyfriend.

"So here's the plan.."

~(::)~

"I missed this place" Natsu commented, as the three of them exited the vehicle. "Well, glad you're back" Lisanna said "not as glad as Lucy'll be" she snickered slightly as he started walking faster.

"Yo Prick, where the hell is Luce?"

"I'm showing you the way, fucker so stop being a little bitch and-" As the three turned the corner to enter the gym where soccer practice usually occurred, the door was wide open and a loud smack was heard.

a hiss was heard. The raven haired male stopped the two trailing behind him and took a peek before flipping out.

In the gym there was his girlfriend standing in front of the soccer goal, facing her back towards the soccer players as she rubbed her behind, which was exposed! The only thing covering her was a blue thong, stockings and his soccer jersey which was tied up to show her mid-drift.

"Next!" Jellal shouted, making a certain blonde step forward to face the goal as she bit her lip. 'This is so embarrassing' she thought as Loke stepped forward. The soccer ball stood about 10 feet away from the blonde.

As everything seemed quiet, Natsu decided to take a peek. His onyx eyes made their way towards his favorite blonde, and stopped on her half naked body.

The girl moved her hair to the left side of her head as she waited for the ball to come in contact with her bum. He narrowed his eyes at each of the guys who basically eye raped his girlfriend.

The Orange haired man took a step back before swinging his right foot to hit the ball with his foot, making it shoot towards the blonde.

Smack!

Lucy rubbed the now-burning area to ease the pain as She gave the player a thumbs up.

Natsu snapped as he pushed Gray out of the way to run towards his girlfriend. Lisanna only smirked, giving her sister Mirajane a thumbs up. Gray mimicked Natsu's action, running towards Juvia.

The blonde walked towards her bag to take out a bottle of water, before taking a huge gulp.

"Levy, you're up" shouted Erza, seeing that a certain pink haired idiot was making his way towards Lucy. The little blunette noticed and smirked before making her way towards the goal.

She gave a big smile before facing the opposite direction, not wanting to see who would shoot. A random guy stood in front of the soccer ball, but was immediately pushed away by the almighty Gajeel Redfox

His eyes racked down towards her behind before clenching his teeth. He's gonna have to teach her a lesson on not showing too much skin in front of everyone. Gajeel's foot aimed the ball directly towards Levys plump ass before kicking it.

Afterwards, she was dragged away on her fiance's shoulder towards his car.

Mira made her way down from the bleachers as she stood in front of of Lucy, giving Natsu a small wink.

"So Lucy, where's Natsu?" The blonde looked up towards her friend, believing the questioning look she gave. "He's not coming today." Lucy felt down, knowing that he wasn't arriving that day.

"You miss him, right?" She asked, making the blonde nod "very much. I bet if he saw me right now, he'd either get pissed or shove me into a random classroom" Lucy joked, making Mira laugh.

"Actually, both" the male behind her spoke, making Lucy spin around to see her lover right before her. "Natsu!" She shouted, jumping into his arms as he squeezed her tight before showering her with kisses.

He caught her lips with his, pulling her closer t him as she hummed. He smacked her ass, making her squeal, making him knit his brows.

"I don't remember giving you permission to do this Luce." She smiled nervously, as she looked down. "Well, I don't remember volunteering for this"

He scowled at her as she picked up her sweatpants, pulling them up her slender legs. In a swift move the blonde was in his arms along with her items as Natsu waved goodbye to everyone.

"we'll meet up tomorrow!" He shouted, before running away with the surprised woman.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked, making her boyfriend snicker.

"Well you were correct about what I would do if I saw anything- and I saw everything." She blushed as he entered a random class before shoving her against the wall.

His lips crashed into hers as his hands held the sides of her face, slowly making its way towards her sides. As seconds passed, the kiss seemed more needy. Her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck, her hands losing themselves in the sea of pink locks.

He let out a low growl as he wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Why did you lie to me?" Lucy breathed as he started kissing her neck before sucking and biting onto the revealed flesh. She let out a moan as he completed his task of making marks on her collarbone and shoulder area.

One of the many places where marks could appear.

"Wanted to surprise you" he replied as she repeated the favor of making hickeys on his neck. He groaned out as she sucked on his sensitive spot.

"Surprise?"

she trailed his hands under the jersey she wore with the number 72 on it- his old jersey. She shuttered at his touch, feeling like jelly in his arms. He gave her a light kiss on her plump lips before asking.

"Luce, what's today?"

"April 1rst, why?" His sly hands made it. Beneath her bra before massaging her breasts. "April Fools" he made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"I bet you found out from Gray" she snickered as he pinch her now erected nipples, making her moan loudly. "I hate you" she hissed.

"That's not what your body's saying" she rolled her eyes as she stopped him. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, looking away. "Natsu, I recently got pregnant" he chuckled as he let her down onto the ground before pinning her against the wall once more

"don't fuck with my mind and fuck my body" he whispered, nipping on her earlobe, but as much as she wanted to, she had to stop him.

"Natsu.." Her eyes started getting watery as he gasped "it's true?!"

She hid her face in her hands as a few tear drop fell from her face. He hugged her, not knowing what to do. "Can you at least tell me who got you pregnant?" He asked, trying to keep his voice in a normal tone, with a hint of demand.

"It was...Happy.."

"Happy?" He let go of her to see that she wasn't crying- she was basically laughing her ass off. After the laugh attack, she wiped the tears and hugged him.

"April fools you bastard" he groaned, realizing how he was fooled by the love of his life before latching a finger onto the side of the lacy thong and jerking her towards him.

"I'll make you pregnant" he growled before roughly grabbing her and smashing their lips together.

**Aaannndd...yeahXD idek don't even ask why, I was bored and I just felt like it! If you want the actual lemon, then review about it and I'll make it chapter 2, but for now, here's this! Read my other stories and review on those too cause when there's no reviews, there's no motivation! **


End file.
